overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
This page shows a list of characters who made their appearance known in the Overlord series. Character's Affiliation (or Residence) that follows their first appearance. Great Tomb of Nazarick Ainz Ooal Gown Nine's Own Goal # Momonga # Touch Me # Nishikienrai # Wish III # Warrior Takemikazuchi # Ancient One # Flatfoot # Amanomahitotsu Initial Members # Ulbert Alain Odle # Bukubukuchagama # Peroroncino # Punitto Moe # Yamaiko # Herohero # Tabula Smaragdina # Variable Talisman # Whitebrim # Ankoro Mocchi Mochi # Genjiro # Shijuuten Suzaku # Luci★Fer # Blue Planet # Nearata # Nubo # Bellriver # Coup De Grâce # Suratan # Tigris Euphrates # Beast King Mekongawa # Temperance # Garnet NPCs of Nazarick Floor Guardian * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Demiurge * Cocytus * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Victim * Gargantua Area Guardian * Pandora's Actor * Kyouhukou * Guren * Grant * Aureole Omega Pleiades * Sebas Tian * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * Narberal Gamma * CZ Delta * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Aureole Omega Regular Maids * Pestonya Shortcake Wanko * Cixous * Foire * Lumière * Increment * Fifth * Foss * Decrement * Etoile Ashurbanipal * Titus Annaeus Secundus * Librarian J * Aelius * Aurelius * Cocceius * Fulvius * Ulpius Five Worst * Neuronist Painkill * Kyouhukou * Gashokukochuuou * Chacmool Others * Nigredo * Rubedo * Eclair Ecleir Eicler * Pulcinella * Pinison Pol Perlia * Sous-chef * Iguva=41 * Fenn * Quadracile * Miyoshi * Nurunuru * Akemi * Chief Blacksmith * Head Chef Re-Estize Kingdom Re-Estize * Ramposa III * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself * Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself * Gazef Stronoff * Climb * Re-Estize Guildmaster * Staffan Heivish * Bona Ingre E-Rantel * Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier * Khajiit Dale Badantel * Clementine * Pluton Ainzach * Theo Rakheshir * Lizzie Bareare * Nfirea Bareare * Baldo Lauffray * Brita Carne Village * Chief of Carne Village * Enri Emmot * Nemu Emmot * Goblin Troop * Jugem * Agu * Cona * Ogres Eight Fingers * Eight Fingers Leader * Hilma Cygnaeus * Cocco Doll * Smuggling Division Chief * Zero ** Succulent ** Davernoch ** Peshurian ** Malmvist ** Edström Others * Elias Brandt Dale Raeven * Marquis Pespea * Margrave Urovana * Marquis Blumrush * Marquis Boullope * Count Lytton * Torkel Karan Dale Völkchenheim * Andre * Philip * Brain Unglaus * Lockmeier * Tuareninya Veyron * Zach * Rii-tan * Bike * Marquis Ravean's Strategist Baharuth Empire Arwintar * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix * Fluder Paradyne * Loune Vermillion Four Imperial Knights * Baziwood Peshmel * Nimble Arc Dale Anoch * Nazami Enec * Leinas Rockbruise Others * Count Femel * James * Jircniv’s Concubine * Osk * Go Gin * Headhunter Rabbit Slane Theocracy Black Scripture * Captain of the Black Scripture * 2nd Seat of the Black Scripture * 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture * 4th Seat of the Black Scripture * 5th Seat of the Black Scripture * 6th Seat of the Black Scripture * 7th Seat of the Black Scripture * Cedran * Beaumarchais * 10th Seat of the Black Scripture * 11th Seat of the Black Scripture * 12th Seat of the Black Scripture * Zesshi Zetsumei Sunlight Scripture * Nigun Grid Luin Cardinals * Raymond Zarg Lauransan * Berenice Nagua Santini * Dominic Ihre Partouche * Maximilian Oreio Lagier * Ginedine Delan Guelfi * Yvon Jasna Dracrowa Others * Kaire * Belius * Londes Di Clamp Dwarf Kingdom Regency Council * Commander-in-Chief * Forgemaster * Merchant's Guildmaster * Cabinet Secretary * Master of Caves and Mines Others * Manager * Gondo Firebeard * Gagaiz * Chief of Staff Elf Country * Elf King Roble Holy Kingdom Hoburns * Calca Bessarez * Caspond Bessarez * Baron Bagnen * Kelart Custodio * Pavel Baraja * Orlando Campano * Ran Tsu An Rin * Ciriaco Naranjo * Marquis Bodipo * Count Cohen * Count Dominguez * Count Granero * Count Randalse * Viscount Santz * Old Purple * Robby * Francesco * Gorka * Vivianna * Leoncio * Doppel-Caspond Paladin Order * Remedios Custodio * Neia Baraja * Gustav Montagnés * Isandro Sanchez * Sabicus * Esteban * Franco * Galvan Dragon Kingdom * Draudillon Oriculus * Prime Minister * Cerabrate Argland Council State * Platinum Dragon Lord * Suveria Myronsilk Adventurers Blue Roses * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Gagaran * Evileye * Tia * Tina Red Drop * Azuth Aindra * Luisenberg Alberion Darkness * Momon * Nabe Silver Thread Bird * Freivalds * Keila no Södersten * Fan Long * Unkei * Powapon Eight Ripples Screaming Whip Crystal Tear * Cerabrate Kralgra * Igvarge Sky Wolf * Bellote Rainbow * Moknach Swords of Darkness * Peter Mauk * Lukrut Volve * Ninya * Dyne Woodwonder Workers Foresight * Hekkeran Termite * Roberdyck Goltron * Arche Eeb Rile Furt * Imina Green Leaf * Parpatra "Green Leaf" Ogrion Heavy Masher * Gringham Tenmu * Erya Uzruth Lizardmen Alliance Green Claw * Rororo * Shasuryu Shasha * Zaryusu Shasha * Head Priestess of Green Claw * Head Warrior of Green Claw * Head Hunter of Green Claw * Elder of Green Claw Red Eye * Crusch Lulu Dragon Tusk * Zenberu Gugu Small Fang * Sukyu Juju Razor Tail * Kyuku Zuzu Legendary Figures Six Great Gods * Surshana * Alah Alaf Eight Greed Kings Thirteen Heroes * Leader of the Thirteen Heroes * Rigrit Bers Caurau * Magic Craftsman * Dark Knight * Izaniya * Warrior Captain of the Air Giants * Royal Elf * Landfall Dragon Lords * Platinum Dragon Lord * Vampiric Dragon Lord * Elder Coffin Dragon Lord * Catastrophe Dragon Lord * Heavenly Dragon Lord * Deep Darkness Dragon Lord * Brightness Dragon Lord * White Dragon Lord * Blue Sky Dragon Lord Others * Crystal Princess * Goblin King * Jugem Juugem * Minotaur Sage * Mystic Knight * Pu * Winged Hero Others Three Monsters * Hamsuke * Guu * Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun Frost Dragon * Olasird'arc Haylilyal * Mianatalon Fuviness * Munuinia Ilyslym * Kilistran Denshusha * Hejinmal United Quagoa Clans * Pe Riyuro * Yozu Demi-Human Alliance * Buser * Rokesh * Vijar Rajandala * Nasrene Belt Cure * Halisha Ankara * Hectowaizes Ah Ragara * Muar Praxua * Jajan Gan Zu * Dyel Gan Zu * Donbass Zern Tribe * Beebeebee * Beebeezee * Boobeebee Zoastia Tribe * Vaju Sandiknara Non-Canon * Slimeko Gallery Category:Content Category:Characters